Puppets in the Breeze
by Blood Soaked Redemption
Summary: Yullen Week: Doll, Allen is kidnapped and turned into a puppet for Rhode's show


**Warning/Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the pants that cover my butt... Warnings for blood, icky owies for Allen, and.... Kanda's language? Since when does that require a warning? We all know Kanda's mouth would look just as smexy on a sailor_

**DAY FIVE: DOLL (Thanks for the help there Erendyce)**

A voice "Moyashi!" and then darkness. Simple feelings came back to him first. Darkness, pain, confusion. He tried to move. More pain, still dark and confused. Fragments of memory started to worm their way into his brain, leaving him even more confused than before. Akuma. An attack on a town in Spain. Kanda fighting the Akuma so majestically. A bullet piercing through Crown Clown's defenses and piercing his side in a burst of pain. His innocence purging his body of the Akuma poison but the wound remained, bleeding painfully and sluggishly. Noah. Noah attacking. They weren't strong enough, Rhode's disturbing laugh unnerving him to the very core. Kanda slashing angrily at Tyki who smirked arrogantly the whole time. Rhode grinning evilly at him before a huge explosion of pain riddled his body. Blood flying everywhere; Kanda's shocked face looking at him while screaming something he was no longer able to hear. Kanda. Was Kanda okay? Where was Kanda? He fought the darkness a little, shifting about; uncertain of how to free himself. The thought of Kanda hurt made him struggle a little harder. Why couldn't he move freely? Suddenly his whole body went rigid with pain. A scream ripped from his throat the numbing darkness disappearing in a single burst. A room that defied all natural laws of the world gradually appeared around him. Allen slowly realized he was in one of Rhode's dimensions; one where she could do whatever she pleased. A loud malevolent laugh filled the room and Allen couldn't be bothered to hide his shudder.

"What's wrong my pretty little Allen-chan? Wanting your knight with a shining katana to come save you?" Rhode smirked sending another shudder through the small boy. The shudder sent another spasm of pain through his haggard body and the first few tears worked their way past Allen's cheeks though he willed them to stop. "Awwwwww, if only the pretty samurai could see his Moyashi now. You know he nearly gored Tyki to come save you? To make it a fair game I gave him until midnight tonight to come save you. But first let's have a little fun." Allen blanched as Rhode shoved her hands onto his shoulders riddling his body with pain. "Oh! I'm so excited!" a horrifying laugh tore from her gray lips as Allen screamed in excruciating pain.

Kanda looked around in a rush; he'd made it to the warehouse Rhode had told him to be in. It was slightly after 10, leaving Kanda quite nervous inside.

"Rhode you better get the fuck out here before I make you come out!" Kanda roared angrily.

"Here comes my toy; all dressed to die, meeting his silly little pretty samurai…" Rhode sang from somewhere in the warehouse. At the same time Allen stumbled forth, his body held up only by threads that went up towards the rafters. Blood dripped from the boy to the already wet floor. Kanda stepped forward, uncertain as to what was happening and what he should be doing for the first time in his life. If he cut the threads would Allen be okay? Would Rhode kill the boy if he did nothing? "Ah, Allen-chan, look at how confused he is! What a good little puppet you are, stunning the audience on your very first performance! Let's show him scene two!" Akuma filled the warehouse in a single moment, obscuring Kanda's view of the suffering younger. The level twos came as humans, smirking maliciously at Kanda. One of the prettier girl Akuma; who Kanda assumed occupied her free time selling herself; shoved herself up against the dazed younger and started trailing kisses up his exposed flesh, lapping at blood. Kanda felt himself flush with anger, the moment he moved forward to stop the girl, the rest of the Akuma stopped their harmless rotation and shot at him with a vigor unmatched by any fight he'd been in before. Kanda winced as rubble from the floor cut him, mixing his blood with the pale fading boy before him.

There seemed to be thousands of Akuma though in reality there were only about 30. Allen struggled into consciousness, nearly screaming with pain. He weakly demanded the girl stop molesting him, and to his surprise she actually stopped her actions. Suddenly it was apparent she had only stopped so she could turn into her true form and fight alongside the rest of the Akuma. Allen wondered briefly what could cause so many Akuma to attack something at once. Then a tug on the threads woven into his flesh caused him to move abruptly, though not without excruciating pain. Allen refused to scream and show his fear and weakness, he needed to help whatever the Akuma were attacking after all. Allen was forced to walk towards the fighting, each inch he was moved pain doused out all other senses and black began to encroach upon his vision. The Akuma parted before the approaching boy-puppet.

"All bow down before your new king!" Rhode crowed, a wicked giggle following her words. The Akuma stopped fighting, and those that could turned human to bow, the level ones floated to the ground and hid their faces. Allen stared at them blankly, incomprehensive in his present state. "Oooohh! It looks like your king is dissatisfied with just this offering to his greatness! Kill yourselves for your puppet king! Slaughter yourself in his name! Let his bathe in the rivers of your life blood, and let him be your king!" Rhode's voice grew louder, causing Allen a brief discomfort when she grew so worked up she began yanking on his threads. Allen knew he must be in Rhode's dimension still because he though that he saw Kanda advancing towards him amidst the explosions of the self-destructing Akuma. He opened his mouth but he found his body had forgotten how to speak. Trying again he forced his body to remember the vibrating of the small muscles that would create his voice.

"Kan…da!" he cried, his voice breaking in the middle, "Kanda! Kanda!" Tears started to flow, the pain finally breaking his resolve to stay strong.

"Moyashi!" He heard the samurai's voice and started to sob louder

"Kanda!"

"Samurai, bow down before your king!" shrieked Rhode, her voice hitting octaves no male could ever hope to hit. "Bow down or he dies!" But it was to late for her threats to matter. Kanda slashed the threads holding Allen up, and the small broken boy fell into Kanda's arms.

"Kanda, Kanda, Kanda…" Allen whispered, nuzzling his face against the larger boy. Kanda turned and started jogging out of the warehouse, wanting to put distance between them and Rhode, but not wanting too jostle Allen.

"Hang on Moyashi, we're almost to the Order…" He gruffly soothed the younger who was still chanting the ebony-haired boy's name like a mantra and nuzzling him while crying.

Kanda burst into the Dark Order screaming for someone to get the head nurse up so she could treat a mortally wounded exorcist. The Dark Order burst to life despite the late hour and soon the medical staff was bustling around and had rushed Allen into surgery the moment Kanda explained everything he knew.

Hours passed with no news as the medical staff tried to remove every thread from Allen's wounds, and was continually finding small pins stuck into the boy. Kanda slept in a chair outside the surgery room that night, finding himself unable to leave the white-haired boy, though the younger was definitely unconscious and wouldn't know either way.

Morning came and Allen was wheeled into a room where he was set onto a crinkly bed where Kanda was instructed to watch but not wake the boy.

Days passed before the small boy awoke for more than a few minutes, his numerous wounds were almost completely healed by the time he actually awoke.

"Kanda." He stated calmly, startling the Japanese man into awakeness

"Che… Moyashi, what did you think you were doing, getting kidnapped by Rhode?" Kanda snarled, his worry and fear for the younger boy manifesting in the only emotion he was comfortable showing others.

"It's not like I wanted this to happen to me Kanda." Allen replied, his voice oddly calm, causing Kanda to blush with shame. "I never knew you worried about me so much though." Kanda now blushed for a different reason

"Che, how could I not worry about you… I lo—" He stopped, a blush raged across his features,

"You what?" Allen asked, tilting his head

"You're just a Moyashi, I'll tell you when your bigger." Kanda sighed

"Don't make fun of the injured Yuu Kanda." Allen snapped, his calmness ending. "I mean really how on earth would I know Rhode was going too—" His rant was cut off by Kanda's lips smothering his own.

"Shut up." Kanda growled softly, "If you're being a stupid Moyashi then I'll call you on it. If you get kidnapped by a girl, I'm going to laugh at you, call you a wimp, and then come save you. Got it?" Allen nodded dumbly then smiled.

"BaKanda…" and then they kissed.

**A/N: **_Hmmm I started singing what I'm fairly certain is a Brittany Spears song... "And Then We Kissed" when i typed the last line. Again... Rather fail... Savannah... Dear god child DO NOT wear a ponytail... I'll yank it out myself if you do... Let Maia do your hair or something... If you dont read this in time... Im still yanking it out :D  
Review since Global Warming has been affecting several of my reviewers already (ME TOO ITS SO HOT HERE IN THIS SUPPOSED TEMPERATE AREAAAAAAAAAAA)_


End file.
